Single Awareness Day
by spiritualpotatoe
Summary: Jack Frost is in a relationship he never knew about. BARE WITH ME PLEASE.


Jack sat inside North's work shop and sighed. Usually he would be out playing with snowballs and such. But today was always the day he scrunched his face. Before he was a guardian, he tried to find places to escape that day within its 24 hour limit. But he never succeeded. Now that he was a guardian, he thought this would be a hiding place that he would be succeeding in-

A yeti suddenly patted him and offered him a heart shaped cookie. He smiled and took it. The yeti patted his head and walked away.

-Apparently not. He bit into the cookie and got up. He wandered around the workshop. It didn't feel the same with all the yetis just having a party with pink and red decorations everywhere.

"Well, just as long as their having fun." He smiled and flew up. He walked into the big room with the huge globe. The guardians were there also having a party. They were exchanging chocolates and cards while holding punch.

"Ah Jack!" Santa, yelled, the first one to notice him. "Happy Valentines Day!" the jolly man hugged him.

"Woh, getting all fluffy on me." Jack uttered.

"What can I say? Cupid's magic works on everyone." North smiled and walked back to the party. "Have some punch." He said lastly.

Jack walked toward the food court where Tooth and Bunnymund were chatting. He picked up the scope for the punch, poured some into a cup, and drank.

"Oh hi Jack." Tooth greeted.

He raised his eyebrows in answer. Tooth continued to talk and judging by the expression of the Easter Bunny, from the corner of his eye, Bunnymund was not interested.

"But don't you think Jack and Halloween are so cute!" Tooth finally yelped. Jack sprayed the punch in his mouth back into the bowl. The 2 conversationalists turned to him.

"Excuse me?" Jack wiped his mouth.

"You gonna clean that bowl?" A voice behind him said. He turned and saw Halloween.

"Hi Halloween." Tooth waved her fingers at the skull bowed holiday.

"Can't stay too long guys," She answered with a box of chocolates in her hands.

"Jack is coming to my place today." She smiled.

"What?" Jack frowned.

"Aww that's so cute!" Tooth giggled.

"Gotta go." Halloween evaporated.

"I always knew those 2 would end up together." Tooth giggled.

"Excuse me?" Jack looked back at Tooth. She was about to say something in return but Bunnymund stopped her.

"You heard her mate. " He smiled.

Jack's eyebrows narrowed. He grabbed his staff from his shoulder and stormed out. He had to find out about this unknown relationship.

"Why'd you stop me? I was going to explain." Tooth glared at Bunnymund.

"Where's the fun in that?" Bunny sipped his punch.

"Oh." Tooth turned back to the room's opening. "Well this is going to be an awkward Valentines day."

Frost flew down to an abandoned castle in Ireland, now used as a tourist spot. It was a holiday, so no one was there. He banged on the door.

"Halloween, Open up!" he looked down at the welcome mat.

Halloween giggled, lying on the living room, while chewing on chocolates. She heard the door bang. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

The door opened.

"Oh hi, Jack" Halloween looked at him and grinned, her teeth covered in chocolate.

"Have you been going on behind my back telling everyone that we are having a relationship?" Jack pointed at her with a frown. Halloween was slightly taller than him, so he had to look up

Halloween licked her teeth. "No."

"What's going on, babe." A man, 6 feet tall with a flame for hair and an orange mask covering half of his face, walked up behind her.

"Nothing pumpkin, just a deranged guardian." Halloween answered still staring at Frost. The man took one look at Jack then smirked.

"Alright babe, I'll see you back on the couch." He gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

"Who was that?" Jack pointed above her.

"Jack" She answered.

"Yes?" Ha replied.

"O Lantern." She continued.

Frost lowered his pointer with a sudden realization. "Oh."

"Babe, the chocolates are starting to disappear!" Jack-o-lantern's voice called.

"Don't eat all of them, you pig!" Halloween walked to him shutting the door.

Jack Frost stood there in a daze. Of Course it was another Jack. Halloween was never a liar. It all made sense now. The conversation and Halloween with a boyfriend, and Bunnymund-

"Bunnymund." He made a fist and flew away.

Fin.


End file.
